Life Goes On
by ShinigamiKunoichi
Summary: Ikazuchi had a normal life, untill she turned 13 and her world was turned upside down when Orochimaru murdered her whole family.Now she must complete her Akatsuki mission and fulfill her dream of murdering Orochimaru with the help of Imanao.
1. Chapter 1: The End

Chapter 1- The end

Chapter 1- The end

I ran through Suna as fast as I could, the trees rushing past me in a blur. I ran in the direction my little brother's scream had come from, and I ended up right in front of my house, my breathing jagged, only to see my brother dead on the ground, his throat slit. A sob erupted from me as I ran into my house. Chikao was dead; there was no use in wishing that he would come back to life. I ran into my house, and just in time to see Orochimaru standing over my mother, who was sitting on the ground next to my Father's limp body.

"Who else is here?" Orochimaru asked my mother, holding a Kunai to her throat.

"No one! It's just me!" she exclaimed with a sob. She couldn't lie for her life, and I was the same way.

"Leave Mother alone" I yelled from my position next to the door. My 13th birthday, it was supposed to be my best, but was turning out to be my worst.

"Ikazuchi, run!" My mom exclaimed, but it was too late.

Orochimaru slit my mother's throat, and then he was behind me. I turned around and tried to punch him in the gut, only to have him grab my hands. I knew I was going to die.

"Brave, aren't we?" he asked me. I spat at his feet. "Kukuku, temper temper, and with such an enormous amount of Chakra! You might be of use…" he said with a smirk. He bound my hands and threw me over his shoulder. "Come, Kabuto. We are leaving" He said while walking out the door. We were a good way from Suna, out in the middle of the desert, when Orochimaru put me down. "I hope you survive. You would be of great use" Orochimaru finished, and the blackness slipped over me.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Accomplished

Chapter 1- The end

Chapter 2- Mission accomplished

I sat on the roof of Orochimaru's hideout right outside of Suna. I sighed. It had been about six months since I falsely joined Orochimaru for an Akatsuki mission. About two years since I joined the Akatsuki, and about 4 years since Orochimaru had left me in the desert. "Time to go" I said to myself and ran towards Suna. I found Imanao on his roof, as usual. I sat down besides him. He was my best friend since I was a child, and I would have to say goodbye again. At least he wouldn't think I had died this time. He smiled as I sat down next to him. "Nao" I said, smiling at his new nickname I had made for him two weeks before. "I have to go back to the Akatsuki" I finished with a sigh. I placed my hand on my backpack, which contained Orochimaru's scroll, which contained all of his findings.

"No, no you can't!" Imanao said, sounding very upset. I looked up to see a shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I have to. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again. I just want you to know that you are my best friend, and I'll never forget you." I said, my eyes welling up with tears. I hugged him once, and his body went limp as I knocked him out. It would be easier this way. "I love you. I know you can't hear me, but I love you, even if you don't feel the same" I finished, the tears streaming down my face by now. I ran back to the Akatsuki base and entered of my own free will. Itachi and Kisame were in the main room, and I flashed a grin at them. "Hey guys, anything exciting going on??" I asked. Kisame stared wide eyed at me. Did I really look so different? It had only been six months… though I hadn't had me 'Growth spurt' until 3 months ago…. Itachi didn't look so shocked, though his eyes studied me, running over my new figure. I chuckled a bit. Itachi looked back at my face.

"No, nothing is going on here" he said, his voice as calm and collected as before I had left. I shrugged and headed to Pein's office. I knocked at the door.

"What do you want?" a loud, commanding voice answered from the other side. Pein obviously wasn't expecting me to come back so soon. I opened the door, and Pein looked up, shocked. "I didn't think you'd be back this soon…." He said, his voice trailing off. "Did you finish the mission?" he asked, a bit suspicious by now.

I held out Orochimaru's scrolls. "Got 'em" I said. Surprise crossed Pein's face, and he smiled.

"You never seize to surprise me" he finished, shaking his head slowly. "And you changed so much in the past six months…" he finished, eyeing me again.

"Yeah, Kisame just about eye raped me" I said, giggling a bit, even though Pein looked annoyed now. "Oh! No its fine! What do you expect when you put eight single guys and a taken girl with a dangerous boyfriend into one organization?" I said, chuckling a bit. "But, if you would excuse me, I have to change out of this Orochimaru outfit thingy. He has a horrible taste in clothing" I said, flashing a grin and went to my room to change. I headed to my room, and once there I changed out of my other outfit and put on my quarter sleeve netted shirt first, followed by my sleeveless purple belly shirt and my black Capri pants, leaving my Akatsuki cloak. I didn't really like to wear it around the base. I walked out into the hallways, getting eye raped once again by Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara. Bakas.

"Hey, it's nice to see you back" I heard a voice from behind me, and turned around and hugged Zetsu, my Akatsuki partner. **"Yeah, you look good enough to eat**" his black side added. I got annoyed and activated my Byaku-sharingan, an experiment that Orochimaru had come up with. "Whoa, what is that??" Zetsu asked in awe, and I forgot that they hadn't seen it yet.

"Oh, this is my Byaku-Sharingan. It's exactly what it sounds like! A byakugan and a sharingan! My unnatural Kekkei Genkai." I finished with a smirk. "All right, I just came to give you guys the scrolls real quick. I gotta go check on a friend in Suna. I hope he's not to depressed…." I finished, and then shrugged, heading off to Suna.


	3. Chapter 3: Orochimaru

Chapter 1- The end

Chapter 3- Orochimaru's revenge

I ran back into Suna at full speed, heading right to Imanao's house. I looked in the windows, and what I saw was tragic. His whole family; his three younger sisters, his older brother, and his parents; were dead. I searched his whole house looking for him, but couldn't find him. I looked on the roof, and, thank God, that was where I found him. On the roof, crying his eyes out. I sat next to him and hugged him, and he looked up. "Y-you came back!" he exclaimed happily, squeezing me.

"Yeah, but what happened here??" I asked, confused, the tears streaming down my face too.

"Orochimaru. He showed up here and killed them. My whole family. I was on a mission and when I got back; my brother was the only one alive. He told me it was Orochimaru, but then he died too." He finished, his voice shaking. My eyes widened.

"He was looking for me. I should never have come here, it's my entire fault!" I sobbed out, and then he was comforting me. I basically curled up in a ball, and he pulled me onto his lap and cradled me against his chest.

"Shh, its okay. You didn't know"

"But I should've"

"But you didn't."

"But-"I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. He kissed me urgently, like it would be our first and last. Could this be for real? My mouth left my mind free to wander. I had imagined kissing him so many times, that it was almost natural to me, except so much better. His hands ran up and down my arms, and where he touched me, fire burned under my skin. It felt so right. After about a minute, Imanao pulled away from me slowly, his hands still around my waist. My face was only inches away from his, and though my breathing was jagged, it took a lot of force and self control not to bring my lips back to his.

"Ika-chan…." He said, and I looked up right into his eyes. "I-I think that…. That I love you" He said in a quiet voice, almost inaudible. My eyes widened, and I was silent. About two minutes of silence had passed, when Imanao spoke again. "I mean, if you don't feel the same, its okay…" he said. He sounded very disappointed.

I let my hands slide behind his head and I pulled him closer, smashing our lips together. I leaned down so my mouth was right next to his ear. "I have loved you since I knew what love was" I whispered, and pulled back, looking right into his eyes. Imanao pulled me against his chest again, rocking me back and fourth. I was so calm, I almost forgot about the situation. I looked up to Imanao, only to see him staring at me. I blushed a bit. "You have to come back to the Akatsuki with me. You have nowhere else to go." Imanao nodded. I stood up, pulling Imanao up with me. "Then we have to go now. We don't know where Orochimaru Is" I started back to the base, Imanao right at my heels. Even though everything was going wrong, being with him felt so right.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Nao

Chapter 1- The end

Chapter 4- Meet Nao

I dragged Imanao towards the base, because he started hesitating. "What if you get in trouble??" He asked, again, and I rolled my eyes, stopping and pulling his face towards mine, and kissing him passionately. They were right at the entrance of the base now, and Itachi and Kisame just started walking out. I heard a gasp and looked up to see it was Kisame who gasped. I felt my cheeks burn, and saw that purple was creeping across Kisame's cheeks. I heard him mutter something unintelligible, and Imanao collapsed. I looked up to see that Itachi was looking at him. Itachi grabbed my arms and Kisame threw Imanao over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" I exclaimed, wiggling around and trying to get away with no success. Itachi just threw me over his shoulder and continued further into the base, bringing me and Nao into the main room and throwing us onto the couch. Since I just about ran away, Kisame grabbed me from behind and sat down with me on his lap. I was almost positive that he was enjoying this, though I couldn't see his face. I growled every time his hand moved. Soon enough, Sasori came in. He used his chakra strings to control me, which I was happy about. Soon after, Pein came in.

"Ikazuchi, who is that?" He asked, pointing directly at Imanao and looking infuriated.

"That is Imanao." I said as I flashed a grin. Pein still looked angry. "Oh, don't worry, He won't give us away, I swear!" I pleaded. "He has been my best friend since I was really young, and Orochimaru just killed his family, and he has nowhere else to go! And-" I was cut off by Pein slapping me across the face, and there was nothing I could do about it, since Sasori still had control of my body. I let out a whimper. "Please" I said, and a few tears streaming down my face. Pein glared coldly at me.

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid and reckless? I should kill you both!" I shuddered at the thought.

"Stop protecting your boyfriend" Itachi said with a smirk. I would have punched him, but I couldn't. Pein glared at me. Tears rolled down my face, and I couldn't stop them. "Shut up" Itachi said. Pein's anger was rolling off of him. I could tell and even worse then that, he was going to take it out on me. I could tell. I took a hard blow to my stomach. It hurt like hell. Pein glared daggers at me as I whimpered a bit. He slapped me. I bit my tongue to stop my whimpering, and Pein punched my gut again. "You don't deserve to live" he said. I slipped into the darkness. I was sure I had died this time.


End file.
